Faucon et Panthère
by Karen Killa
Summary: Anya travaille pour la famille royale d'Alabasta, tout comme son mari Pell. Afin de protéger la princesse, elle se joint à elle et Igaram pour infiltrer Baroque Works afin de sauver son pays.


_Anya était loyale au pays d'Alabasta, loyale envers la famille royale qu'elle avait juré de servir et de protéger. Pour protéger le pays qu'elle aimait tant, elle était prête à faire n'importe quoi, y compris s'infiltrer dans une organisation extrêmement secrète et dangereuse. Ils devaient sauver Alabasta de la menace que représentait Crocodile._

Assise aux pieds d'Igaram, qui avait pour nom de code Mr 8, Anya luttait pour ne pas montrer son inquiétude, étant transformée en panthère aidait d'une certaine manière à dissimuler ses émotions malheureusement étant transformée en animal, elle devait parfois lutter contre ses instincts, comme par exemple battre de la queue d'une manière agitée. Mais elle avait des raisons d'être agitée, la princesse Vivi était partie avec son partenaire pour chasser l'énorme baleine qui se trouvait au cap des Jumeaux, jusque là personne n'avait réussi à tuer la baleine, malgré les ordres de Mr 0.

Ce n'était pas tellement la baleine elle même le problème, plutôt le docteur qui veillait sur elle. Anya au cours de ses deux dernières années avait du se détacher pour ne pas être submergée par la culpabilité, étant un soldat, ça n'avait pas été trop difficile, elle avait du se salir les mains par le passé pour protéger Alabasta de pirates, bandits ou autre, néanmoins ça ne rendait pas tout plus facile. Elle était d'ailleurs inquiète pour la princesse. Igaram et elle, ils étaient des adultes, en s'engageant dans cette organisation ils avaient su à quoi s'attendre, une organisation dont le but était de détruire un pays, ils avaient su que ce ne serait pas des tâches légales ou correctes, ils avaient su qu'il y allait avoir des morts ou d'autres cas de conscience, mais la princesse avait été jeune à l'époque. Elle l'était toujours et ce n'était pas facile de vivre pour elle, Vivi-hime était si naïve sur certain points, Anya savait à quel point leur mission était importante, maintenant qu'ils avaient l'information nécessaire ils allaient pouvoir partir, ils devaient se hâter pour Alabasta afin de stopper la guerre civile, pourtant elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle regrettait d'avoir accepté que Vivi-hime en fasse partie. Bien sûr ça aurait été difficile de faire autrement, ça avait été son idée, mais c'était néanmoins faisable, avec le soutien du roi et des membres de la garde royale, cependant il y avait eu le risque qu'un espion de Crocodile entende parler de cette histoire. Anya avait confiance dans ses amis bien sûr, mais elle ne connaissait pas tous les soldats et elle n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas penser que Baroque Works avait infiltré l'armée rebelle comme les soldats.

Elle était sur ses gardes, ils savaient le nom du chef de l'organisation parce qu'ils avaient réussi à suivre Miss All Sunday alors qu'elle le rencontrait, et si Anya savait qu'ils avaient été prudent, elle ne pouvait pas être sure à cent pour cent. Et si Crocodile savait qu'ils étaient au courant de son identité, ils seraient traqués pour être tuer, encore plus s'il savait pour leurs identités. Honnêtement Anya était surprise qu'ils aient réussi à passer entre les mailles des filets jusque là, Igaram n'avait pas changé sa coiffure et sa manière de parler, en plus Vivi-hime était la princesse héritière d'un pays, son visage était assez connue. Pour elle c'était plus facile de se cacher, peu de gens savaient qu'elle avait consommé un fruit du démon, son apparence humaine était connue, si on connaissait Alabasta mais son apparence animale, bien moins. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait choisi de se faire passer pour une panthère domestiquée, même si c'était ennuyant.

Mais finalement elle pouvait se détendre, elle sentait l'odeur de Vivi-hime, la princesse était donc bien revenue saine et sauve de sa mission, c'était un réel soulagement. Ayma avait appris à apprécier, un peu en tout cas, Mr 9 et Miss Monday, mais ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'elle avait une grande foi dans leurs capacités. Ils se débrouillaient plutôt bien, ça elle le reconnaissait, mais ça ne voulait pas dire beaucoup en réalité, Ayma serait capable de les affronter sans problème, de même qu'Igaram, Chaka et Pell, mais le problème ce n'était pas eux. C'était les autres agents, si elle se pensait capable de gérer les agents en dessous du numéro 6, les cinq autres, c'était une autre affaire, sans compter Crocodile. Il était un logia de sable extrêmement dangereux. Combattre un logia n'était pas aisé, encore moins un logia qui maîtrisait parfaitement ses pouvoirs, et Crocodile faisait définitivement partie de cette catégorie, sans compter qu'Alabasta était le terrain rêvé pour un logia de sable.

Anya n'était pas sûre mais elle ne croyait pas qu'il y ait des armes contenant du granit-marin, la faiblesse des détenteurs de fruits du démon, et donc la seule idée qu'elle avait pour gérer la situation de Crocodile, sans impliquer le gouvernement mondial, et elle savait que c'était ce que voulait le roi, serait de vider des seaux d'eau de mer sur lui. Ce qui était bien plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Cependant ils pourraient faire des projets une fois de retour à Alabasta, avec les autres, ils auraient peut-être des idées ou le roi aurait changé d'idée. Elle ne savait pas mais elle avait hâte de rentrer.

En tant qu'officier de l'armée royale, Anya avait du combattre un certain nombre de pirate, ceux qui avaient eu la stupidité d'attaquer le pays et qu'elle avait pu combattre, seule ou aidée bien sûr, néanmoins ici, sur cette île, c'était de véritables massacres. Ils piégeaient les pirates et heureusement en général Igaram réussissait à endormir leur méfiance et ils pouvaient les droguer, et donc les livrer à la marine, mais ce n'était pas toujours le cas. Comme le prouvait les 'cactus' de l'île, surtout les tombes qui servaient d'épines.

Anya avait plus ou moins de remords selon l'attitude des pirates, certains méritaient bien pire qu'être livrés à la marine, cependant ce petit équipage, ils semblaient tellement innocents, des idéalistes plus qu'autre chose, elle ressentit donc une pointe de culpabilité en les voyant tomber les uns après les autres, mais c'était la mission. Pas celle pour Baroque Works, mais pour sauver Alabasta, et Anya n'allait pas faiblir maintenant, ou les sous estimer d'ailleurs, Monkey D. Luffy valait quand même 30 millions, c'était une somme importante, surtout pour un pirate venant d'East Blue, il fallait donc être prudent. Même s'il n'était pas menaçant au premier abord, ils le savaient tous, l'apparence était loin d'être tout, l'organisation en était même la preuve. Quoiqu'apparemment certains semblaient l'oublier.

"Ils ont bien profité de la fête pour finalement tomber de sommeil. Faites de beaux rêves, valeureux aventuriers. Ô comme la clarté de la lune fait briller Cactus Rock ce soir." commenta Igaram.

"Que c'est touchant, vous êtes un vrai poète Igarapoi, ou devrais-je plutôt dire Mr 8." commenta la voix du partenaire de Vivi-hime, un imbécile qui aimait prétendre être roi.

"Oh c'est vous." dit calmement Igaram, même s'il ne les avait pas senti derrière lui, ce qu'il avait fait, le comportement d'Anya lui aurait dit qu'il y avait des gens derrière lui. C'était le principal rôle de la zoan, elle devait veiller sur les arrières d'Igaram mais surtout celles de Vivi-hime.

"Qu'est ce qu'ils sont devenus ?" demanda Vivi-hime, sa voix cachant mal son inquiétude et ses regrets, Anya choisit donc d'aller se frotter aux jambes de la princesse, souhaitant la réconforter au moins un peu.

"Ils sont tombés. Tombés en enfer." répondit Igaram le visage fermé.

"Ils sont coriaces, c'est pour ça que j'ai ajouté un peu d'alcool dans leurs verres. Sans ça, je suis sûre, ils seraient encore en train de faire la fête." commenta une femme habillée en bonne sœur en sortant de l'auberge, elle avait l'air frêle, un autre rappel de ne jamais se fier aux apparences. Elle était la 'partenaire' d'Igaram, c'était Miss Monday, une femme qui se targuait d'être d'une force colossale. "J'ai une question ?" elle demanda en enlevant son déguisement. "Pourquoi vous nous avez fait joué cette comédie de l'accueil et de la fête ? Ce ne sont que des enfants, plutôt insignifiants d'ailleurs, on aurait pu les neutraliser à leur arrivée. Surtout vu que la ville est à cours de nourriture. Je crois que vous êtes bien placés pour le savoir, on ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que les deux nous apportent de la viande de baleine."

"Arrêtez vous ne pouvez pas dire ça. On a vraiment tout essayé." protesta de suite Mr 9.

"Ca suffit. Calmez-vous." ordonna posément mais sèchement Igaram. "Je me suis renseigné sur cette bande de pirates, regardez plutôt."

Autant dire que les trois autres étaient très choqués de voir un tel montant sur le gamin au chapeau de paille qui avait réussi à faire travailler jusqu'à l'évanouissement trois cuisiniers. C'était en effet une surprise de taille, il n'avait pas l'air dangereux, mais comme elle le disait souvent, ne jamais se fier aux apparences.

"Le plus important dans tout ça c'est que je vais faire un bon rapport au boss." continua Igaram, et Anya n'avait pas besoin qu'il ne continue à voix haute, Vivi-hime avait échoué mais s'il pouvait pointer qu'en compensation, elle avait, avec son partenaire, réussit à guider un pirate valant une telle somme sur leur île, elle serait surement épargnée. Ils devaient rester prudent, maintenant plus que jamais. "Faites l'inventaire du navire et voyez combien d'argent ils possèdent."

"D'accord." acquiesça aisément Miss Monday, ses muscles bien visibles sous sa robe courte et avec des manches de débardeurs. "Et qu'allons nous faire ..."

"Des pirates ?" finit Mr 9.

"S'ils sont morts, la récompense diminue de 30 %. Le gouvernement semble vouloir les exécuter sur la place publique. Allez y, il faut les ramener vivants." ordonna Igaram.

"Désolé de vous interrompre mais je ne suis pas d'accord." dit soudain une voix, attirant de suite leur attention, mais ce fut Anya qui repéra celui qui avait parlé en premier, elle l'observa d'un air intense. Peu importe son opinion sur la situation, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, il en allait de leur survie, et surtout de la survie d'Alabasta. "Ca ne vous ferait rien de les laisser dormir ? Le voyage les a beaucoup fatigué."

Il s'agissait de l'homme aux courts cheveux vers, aux trois boucles d'oreille mais surtout aux trois sabres, il était dangereux, elle pouvait le sentir, cependant ils ne pouvaient pas perdre, il y avait bien trop en jeu.

"Baroque Works."

Ces mots, prononcés par le sabreur signait la fin de tout, ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser partir, ça signifierait leur mort à tous et c'était inacceptable.


End file.
